


Star Trek: Your Voyages

by ZotCandy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZotCandy/pseuds/ZotCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will follow you (Y/N) and your work aboard the Enterprise whilst on it's five year mission.<br/>Discover the mysterious of not only space, but the adventurer's exploring it.</p><p>Okay, I suck at summaries, but I promise it's better than described.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek: Your Voyages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert, though I am unsure on if you will be romantically involved with a character, and if so, who. As the story progresses, guess we'll all find out!
> 
> I put is as both the Original and Alternate as the characters personality can be one or the other, occasionally a blend of them both.
> 
> This is my first story written on ao3, but not elsewhere. I hope you enjoy it!

  1.  Prologue



Recently, Star Fleet had made the decision to incorporate onto every Star ship a physiatrist and psychologist.

They were to knowledgeable in the basic as well as more extensive for the medical quadrant, as well as have degrees in subjects such as psychology and a number of other things. Overall, it was a hassle to become one.

However, Star Fleet had experiments showing ships with a psychologist and physiatrist had a decrease in crew men going 'space crazy' and whatnot. And the reason for a physiatrist would be, well, even in space you don't get any younger.

That, is where you come in. You see, you had managed to become both, a valuable asset. Henceforth, you were assigned to the Enterprise, just in time for the five year mission.  


  _ **These are the voyages of you, the Enterprise's newest crewmember.** _


End file.
